Melancholy
by Byukio
Summary: Bakura making a bad choice in his life works the streets all was going fine until Kaiba shows up, he didn't need the CEO threatening him about telling his brother Ryou of what was going on. He just wanted to quietly pay off his bills without a fuss, looks like he wouldn't get that would he? The further question is why does Kaiba want to help him and his brother? High school AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've had this around for awhile.. just never posted it, I was fixing it up really even after a friend of mine checked over this for me, thanks a lot Mew! So it should be fixed up to most degree, I wrote this around April, so yeah pretty old.. was about time I actually share this. I'll be posting the other chapters once I finish checking them over, this isn't complete though, I'll eventually start working on this again. Italics are thoughts/flashback thoughts. Apologies for any spacing issues. ****Antagoshipping and mentions of Thiefshipping but for the most part this will be Antagoshipping. Ironically this fic was inspired by the song 'Roxanne' by 'Sting & The Police' and this is a high school AU. **

**Title of the fic wasn't over all sure about eventually settled for what it is now. Originally was going to be 'Red Dress Tonight' but I like this one better, anyway enjoy! **

* * *

Normally Seto Kaiba wouldn't venture into this type of filthy city with uncivilized society, but Mokuba insisted he get out of the mansion and sight see the places of domino city he'd never seen.

He made Yugi go with him to make sure he got there, but he had immediately lost Yugi the moment he arrived in the uncivilized part of domino city.

_"Hey, Kaiba! C'mon loosen up, you know this place is perfect for that."_ _Yugi said hinting at a few things. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Yugi's statement "And just what are you getting at?" Yugi blinked "Oh, just Atem likes to come here a lot for relaxation, he says, but I don't see a single thing relaxing about this place. Gives me the creeps!" He shrieked and looked about at the muggers and street hussies. "Atem, comes here for.. wait.. sexual exchanges?" Kaiba stated, man why would Mokuba insist on this? Was this some kind of joke? "Wait.. Yugi! " He hissed as Yugi blinked "Aah! I should go."_

He'd figured it out by now, it was Mokuba's way of saying, 'You need a break' but just what the hell was he suppose to do here? That's when he spotted him, Yami Bakura. He remembered him from school and the battle city tournament.

"Oh, Kaiba!" He recognized that voice, it was Yugi's he wanted to strangle him for bringing him here but he had a question for the man. "What's he doing here? Isn't he from our school? The one who's always getting into trouble?" He asked and gazed at the man who had his hands in his pockets and black shades on.

"Oh, that's Bakura! Ryou's brother.. I don't know what he'd be doing out here though. "

Seto simply shrugged figuring Yugi didn't know anything more. "Shouldn't we get back? I don't want to spend my time in a filthy place like this- YUGI! " He shouted as he saw the little midget run for his life.

"Sorry, I made a promise to Mokuba that you'd at least spend a few hours here! " He shouted back. He swore if he saw Yugi in school he'd kill him for leaving him here but if Kaiba wanted to beat up Yugi he'd have to deal with his brother Atem as well.

Where the hell was he suppose to 'relax' as Yugi put it in a place like this?

He also kept staring at Bakura who was still standing on the street corner. Perhaps, he'd spend a few minutes questioning Bakura. "Hey, you. " seems Bakura had noticed him watching him. "What is it you want?" He narrowed his eyes on him, he could see him more clearly now he could see the man's brown eyes. "Well, what? Hm say, you're that famous CEO. You also attend my science class if I recall. You're in English class with my brother Ryou as well. "

He glared at the man "I knew, I remembered you. You're Bakura." Of course he knew who he was but he had a few questions for the man. "Why haven't you been in school lately?" He asked as he watched the man shrug his shoulders. "I'd rather have Ryou getting an education. I'm working on paying our bills. "

He didn't quite understand Bakura and simply continued to glare at him "And, just what kind of work do you do out in a disgusting place like this?"

Bakura huffed at having to respond about his work "I am a rent-boy. I guess would be the appropriate term. "

He received an awkward gaze from Kaiba "What exactly is a rent-boy? "

Bakura sighed heavily at having to go into detail "A rent-boy, or as one may put it a 'Lady of the night' or rather 'gentlemen of the night.' " He continued on as Kaiba's eyes stared agape "You're a prostitute? " he simply said as he heard Bakura's groan in irritation "Whatever you want to call it. It pays my bills. " He shook his head at Bakura's words "Isn't there other jobs you could perform?" He didn't like how anyone could just sell his or her body or dignity like this even if it was Bakura doing this.

Bakura laughed to himself "Blowjobs." He simply said, Kaiba obviously got his joke but god he hoped he wasn't serious.

"Hah, but no I prefer to be on top, but whatever the customer wants. " Kaiba groaned "And how many customers have you had? It.. just isn't right. Does Ryou know?" Bakura sighed, "I'd rather him not. He needn't worry about me, and only Marik and Melvin and hm.. Atem once but I turned him down. I know I need money but my hatred for him comes first. " Kaiba glared "And just when did this all start?" Bakura rolled his eyes not wanting to play this game of twenty questions with the CEO.

"Oh, two weeks ago. When we stopped being able to afford our bills. I made hundred bucks so far, but that's not nearly enough as the rent. "

Kaiba frowned at this news "And the not attending school?"

Bakura smirked "Awe, do you really miss me blowing up science experiments dear Kaiba?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes "That is hardly the case. I think it's morally wrong that you'd degrade yourself like this." Bakura laughed to himself at Kaiba's concerns "You, thee Seto Kaiba. Are worried about me? "

Kaiba shrugged "In a way, maybe. " Bakura smirked "And just what, are you out here for a fun time? " Kaiba rolled his eyes at Bakura's crude statement "No, Yugi, by my brothers crazy idea that I needed to relax from school work brought me here."

Bakura laughed, "You, and a place like this just don't work. "

Kaiba shook his head "I know, well my ride should be here soon. I hope to see you in class tomorrow. And, remember one thing if you or Ryou need help with your bills. Just ask and I'll pay, don't think I'm doing this out of kindness or something. I'd just hate to see you degrade yourself like this. No one should ever have to sell their body or dignity for money. And, I'm sure Ryou would care too if he knew. " He said as he saw a Kaiba Corp jet awaiting him as he began to walk away. "I guess my two hours are up. If you aren't in school tomorrow I'll come find you here myself." He said as he entered the jet and vanished from Bakura's sights.


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura got dressed in a black-cloaked suit and his white and blue stripped t-shirt for school just as Ryou was done getting ready himself.

"Oh, Bakura! You're attending today? What made you change your mind brother?" Bakura narrowed his eyes at his brother Ryou's and shrugged he didn't really have a reason, aside from being interested in why Kaiba cared to bother him about his career choice, though he hoped he wouldn't tell Ryou as he feared his brother would be disappointed if he knew.

Sure, he felt he could've got any other job but most interviewers and job applications ended the same, them being afraid for their life or his application rejection.

"Come on Bakura if you don't hurry we'll be late! " Ryou shouted from the front door as it snapped Bakura from his own thoughts. "Of course Ryou, I'm coming."

They hurried out to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. "Hey, Bakura what made you want to come today anyway? Did you miss blowing up the science lab? " Ryou giggled out loud at the thoughts of how Yugi and Atem and his friends were covered in orange goo. "Sure, Ryou I can arrange that to happen. It's a shame Kaiba didn't get drenched in the orange experiment. " Bakura thought to himself after that remark, was the CEO even there that day?

"Oh brother, you wish. He had some business meeting that day. For a seventeen year old he sure has a busy life. But, so do you probably why you don't have time for classes. "

If only Ryou knew the real reason he didn't attend class. Bakura, was a smart student as well. Just like his brother Ryou, he had top standing grades until he stopped showing up because of his job and rent pay. Though, Ryou being the kind thoughtful brother that he was would bring Bakura's homework for him to do so he didn't fall behind at least.

Still had his B to C average in classes since he didn't attend them just did the homework. The bus finally arrived which snapped Bakura from his thought process when Ryou snapped his fingers to catch his brother's attention "Hey, the bus is here Bakura!" and with that Bakura and Ryou stepped onto the bus receiving a few shocked glances and gawking from classmates who hadn't seen him in class in so long, a few being from Atem, Yugi plus the rest of his gang of 'dweebs', which consisted of Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

"Ryou, have you been hanging with them since I've been gone?" His brother shrugged "They're okay, but I know you dislike Atem and his brother Yugi. I really just hung around with Tea and Tristan and well, I guess Joey to when he wasn't Atem's tail. " Bakura snickered at the image now placed in his head by Ryou's statement.

"Nice to see you decided to come back. " said a stiffened familiar voice that Bakura slightly remembered from a few days ago.

"Well, hello Kaiba." He said as he recognized the voice. It was obvious, after all though he refused to acknowledge that he was here because of slight fear of Kaiba telling Ryou his 'Job' choice. That and he wanted a few answers about why Kaiba exactly cared or why he was going to track him down at his 'Work' if he hadn't shown up today.

"Glad, to see you're attending again. I hope to see you in science class today. " and with that Kaiba took his seat on the bus and insisted Bakura sit next to him, he looked to Ryou for some sign of 'help me' but Ryou just waved and sat down next to Tea and Tristan and with that he unhappily sat next to Kaiba.

Bakura still received gawking stares and heard a few whispering voices questioning Ryou 'I thought he was expelled.' And more along the lines of 'Didn't he drop out?'

Bakura groaned and rested his hand on his forehead. 'How can so many bloody rumors start when I've only been gone for five bloody fucking weeks.' He silently cursed inside his head as Kaiba took notice of his facial expression "You shouldn't let them bother you. " he said.

What was Kaiba a mind reader? That was his job; except Bakura had no intention of searching ones mind for pointless gossip about him. "Are we doing experiments today in chemistry class? " he said with a shifty grin. Kaiba gave a stern look "Yeah, why are you planning something?" He said gazing disappointedly at Bakura, he just got back after all and was already coming up with revenge schemes.

"Wonderful, I plan on pouring some or causing some mischief to happen in chemistry class dear Kaiba. I hope Atem has a good dry cleaner! " Kaiba groaned he'd stop him if he wanted to then thought about Yugi dropping him off in that disgusting city, and shook the idea from his head. He'd happily go along with Bakura's chemical disaster plan.

The bus came to a complete stop moments after Bakura discussed his planned explosion of chemicals in chemistry class in more detail to Kaiba.

Bakura then got off the bus and headed for his English class. He hadn't been there in so many weeks he'd wonder if they'd have more ridiculous assumptions of ideas from the rumors he'd heard just several minutes ago. "Oh, my B-bakura! You're back in class?" His teacher asked with curiosity and a little of shock mixed in. "Are you feeling better, your sweet brother kept coming in for your work. Such a nice boy." Bakura smirked to himself; even his teachers were curious as to why he hadn't shown up in actual class but still handed in tests and homework through his brother Ryou's kind help.

"I'm back, isn't that good enough ? " he said as he rested his elbow on the desk and propped his head up with his hand, well it'd be fun to enjoy English class again or so he thought.

"Bakura, how peculiar you're back in classes? Ooh! We have to so talk outside after class. " said the voice he remembered far too well, it was Marik.

Bakura simply ignored the Egyptian; he didn't need to read any minds to know what Marik was going to ask about when class was over. "Now, if you could read chapter three. " The teacher said, as the class turned through pages of their English book.

Bakura sighed, it was going to be a long class period with Marik bugging him every few seconds, couldn't he just wait till after class to bother him? If it were anyone else it'd be a yes but not the ever so impatient Marik. Marik consistently jabbed Bakura with his pencil's eraser against Bakura's neck and whispering every few minutes "So, about your job- " and getting the same wave of the hand as an act of 'We'll talk about this later' from Bakura.

Luckily for Bakura class had just ended after a few long boring reading sessions and note taking. Marik then stopped him outside the hall "So, Bakura. Are you coming to me now making it a little easier for m-" he was somewhat cut off by Bakura's hand clamping his mouth shut. "Shh, be quiet, and no, I'm attending again. " he said as he pulled his hand away and Marik wiped his mouth "I remember when I didn't have to pay to have sex with you."

Bakura groaned "You, know I need the money for rent. " he really could've just told Ryou they were tight on money but, Ryou liked their apartment so much he just didn't have the heart to tell Ryou they couldn't afford it.

Bakura, could've just asked Ryou to get a job but he had school to think about. Bakura did to, but school just wasn't as important as it was to Ryou. "You should just tell your brother, Bakura. Hell, then I won't have to be paying to have sex with my own boyfriend! " He shrieked, which caused Bakura to snicker he just didn't see the point in having sex for free with Marik, he would've at any other time if he hadn't needed money. The two had broken up a while ago though Marik still missed the consensual sex and all the vandalism the two did before Bakura took that 'Job'.

Bakura shrugged "So, we're boyfriends now? I wouldn't exactly call someone you pay to have sex with your boyfriend. " Marik glared at him and hissed "I wouldn't being paying if you'd go back to giving it for free you prick! " which just made Bakura smirk "Considering that were broken up, we aren't boyfriends understand? " he said as he rested a hand on Marik's shoulder.

Marik snickered and leaned in as he whispered to Bakura "Do I slip you 30 dollars right now? " Marik stiffened his laughter as Bakura groaned and put his hand on his forehead "I'm going to my next class, stop being so clouded. " as he walked off to his next few classes he heard Marik silently curse a few words "Maybe, I'll just stop paying Bakura! " which caused Bakura to laugh as he had disappeared from Marik's sight.

Bakura knew he wouldn't and even if he did he took into consideration of Kaiba's words _'You shouldn't degrade yourself.'_ didn't he already degrade himself on occasion? Maybe Kaiba was right his job choice was terrible he'd have to eventually quit it anyways, after all what was stopping Kaiba from telling Ryou? Just exactly how would Ryou think of him for doing that? Bakura sighed, so much for keeping it a secret. "Ahem, Bakura pay attention!" snapped his science teacher; he'd completely forgotten that it was 7th period.

Time sure went by quickly when you actually attend school, normally his time went slowly and tiredly when he worked. Atem shot him some glares "Sir, better not let Bakura near the chemicals. " he said to their teacher, remembering the orange eruption of chemicals. "Atem, please take your seat. I'm sure, Bakura knows better now. Right Bakura? "

He smirked and nodded his head "Oh, I wouldn't dream of ruining your outfit Atem, you ruin them yourself. " which caused Atem to growl and Bakura laughed "Growling, isn't that your mutt Joey's job? " he said as he took his seat and Joey hissed "Eh' shut up Bakura, I ain't no stinkin' mutt you creep!" he rolled his eyes ignoring Atem's little golden Labrador.

"Well, good to see you in science class, Bakura. " Bakura knew that voice, it was Yugi he knew that cheery tone anywhere and that signature happy smile, how could one be that bloody cheerful he thought. He felt a pair of hands tap his shoulder from behind his seat. He swore if that was Marik.. wait Marik didn't have science class with him. Ra help all of Yugi's friends if him and Marik had science class together, there'd be too many explosions.

"Well, when are you planning on messing up the science classroom? " oh, good it was just Kaiba. "Soon, whenever this lecture is over and you better not bloody tell Ryou what I do. He doesn't need to know, it is none of his concern. " Kaiba rolled his eyes "And, what if I do? " he groaned he didn't want to play this game with Kaiba.

"Then I suggest you have a good dry cleaner and a hair stylist, rich boy. " he said as he grabbed a jar of red liquid and blue nitrogen. "Wait do you even know what that'll do? And, just quit your 'job' and I won't have to. " Bakura groaned, what would he do for money? He refused to take Kaiba's help but didn't want to worry Ryou either, he sighed he was so conflicted.

"Nope, isn't that the point? Fine, Kaiba but you better explain to Ryou why him and I get kicked out of our apartment. " Kaiba shook his head "No, I said I'd pay your rent. I'm a man of my word, and you could even stay at the Kaiba Corp mansion if needed. " He said with a roll of eyes trying to hide his kindness. "And, you know how much rent and bills come to for our apartment? Our bills come to four hundred dollars together. "

Kaiba coughed, "Four hundred for an apartment? What, kind of expensive apartment did you rent? That's such an unnecessary amount that you're paying just for the both of you. " Bakura sighed, "I know, but Ryou likes the apartment and I didn't have the heart to tell him it's terrible and outrageously expensive. "

Kaiba shook his head "To Ryou he doesn't care where he lives as long as he's with you. That's how brothers are Bakura. " He just shrugged "Well, thank you for the lecture rich boy. " he said as he mixed the two chemicals as a white foam guzzled up and smoke raised from one of the chemical beakers, he quickly threw it towards Atem and Joey and a few others who were just in the line of fire.

The glass shattered onto the floor and the liquid inside crashed to the floor and splattered onto Yugi, Atem's and Joey's clothing and hair. "Bakura! First day back and causing trouble again! " Shouted his teacher and angry grumbles from his classmates, he only smirked and Kaiba laughed at their expressions. "Let me guess dear, detention? " his teacher sighed "You should know the room by now. " and he awaited for class to end so he could head to his detention, he heard Kaiba whisper to him just as the bell rang.

"I'll tell Ryou about you moving in with me for awhile. I'll give him the same offer. I'll wait for you outside detention when it's over. " Bakura poked at Kaiba's suit and muttered, "You just better not tell him of the job I had understand? " Kaiba nodded and spoke up again before completely walking away "You'll have to tell him eventually. " he then left Kaiba as he headed off to the detention room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just for reference I refer to Yami Marik as 'Melvin' because of the abridge series. I'd like to note that Mew overlooked all my chapters and I double checked but if you notice anything feel free to tell me.**

* * *

Bakura sat down in his usual detention seat and the teacher of the after school detention walked in and promptly sat herself near her desk and began naming off the students that were respectively in the detention room "Ahem, Marik Ishtar? " she started off with Marik, well go figure that he'd be in here. _'What did he get himself thrown in detention just to bug me?' _he thought.

"Present." Marik simply responded and waved towards Bakura. Bakura, groaned he already told Ryou to wait for him outside after detention he assumed Kaiba was going to be there to, he'd better not tell Ryou about anything, he didn't want to yet tell Ryou himself. The teacher continued naming off students as Bakura continued to rummage through his thoughts.

"Yami Bakura? " she finally got to his name which snapped him from his thoughts as he waved showing his presence, he didn't pay attention to who else she had named off and just listened to her minor instructions of sit there and do some type of work or be silent. Bakura could hardly be silent when Marik kept tapping his shoulder and whispering "Hey, Bakura after detentions over you want your usual pay for-" and Bakura cut him off "Marik, quiet, and that will.. no longer be necessary. " which just caused Marik to blink and gawk widely and give him a smug smile "So, does that mean it's free from now on? "

Bakura stiffened his small form of laughter "Afraid not Marik, I hope you enjoyed what you got while it lasted. " Marik hissed and was about to give Bakura a lovely selection of Egyptian curses when they were dismissed and he hushed Marik "Now, if you excuse me. " Marik just glared and growled as he watched Bakura leave he considered following Bakura to find out the reasons he no longer needed his money, he figured he'd do just that and trailed Bakura down the first floor by now, nothing out of the ordinary he was probably just going home with his brother Ryou. Bakura, took so many sharp turns it was hard enough for Marik to keep up with Bakura's walking pace with his quick movements.

It was almost like Bakura knew Marik was following him. "Where'd he get off to now, don't tell me I lost him? " Marik muttered silently out loud and turned another corner till he spotted Bakura. He felt a tap on his shoulder "What're you doing Marik? " it was his twin brother Melvin.

"Spying on Bakura seeing where he's going. What's it to you? " He glared then positioned his eyes back to his view of Bakura as Melvin snickered "Hey, look he's there with Kaiba and Ryou. " Marik hissed, "Ryou, I understand but why the hell is the tall prick there! " Melvin smirked "He's found someone else, brother. " he said poking fun, he wasn't actually sure what the three were doing. "No way! Shut up, you're being an idiot Melvin." his brother just shrugged, and went off to torment one of the school janitors.

Marik just continued to stare at the trio as thoughts ran through his head _'Just ignore it, just walk away. Yeah, I'll just ignore it. Who cares what Bakura does anyway?'_ he turned away and walked off to either stop or assist his brother in tormenting the janitor's closet or just the janitor in general. That'd help keep his mind off of whatever Bakura was doing, at least he hoped it would.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A little past tense here and there with Ryou and Kaiba before Bakura arrived, and then he arrives and we get back to present tense. Again Mew looked over these. Not much else to add, enjoy.**

* * *

Ryou had spoken to Kaiba before Bakura arrived though Kaiba didn't necessarily start up the conversation he smiled "Who are you waiting for Kaiba? Did your brother get detention too? I honestly wish Bakura would be more careful about what he does, he worries me. " Kaiba was right about Ryou being worried about Bakura's 'Job' if he knew what it really was, he was glad he got him to quit the poor job choice Bakura had chosen.

"Actually, I'm waiting for Bakura. You are too, aren't you? " Ryou coughed, as he nearly choked. He didn't understand why Kaiba would be waiting for his delinquent brother.

"Oh, but why are you waiting for him? Did he hurt you? Do you want to beat him up? I'm so sorry if he did anything. " Though Ryou slightly laughed at the idea of Kaiba even trying to fight Bakura, but his brother had to owe Kaiba at least something why else would he be here?

"No, Bakura and you, if you wish, are moving in with me. I don't know if you know this but Bakura can't afford your apartments rent. " Ryou blinked, why couldn't his brother just have told him he couldn't afford it, was that why he had stopped going to school, is that why he took a job?

"Kaiba.. what was Bakura's job? You know, don't you? " Kaiba sighed, he really wished Bakura would hurry up so he wouldn't have to tell Ryou himself because that was something Bakura needed to do on his own. "Wait for Bakura to tell you. I'd rather not, I gave him my word that he would be able to tell you himself. " Ryou sighed, he'd just have to wait for Bakura to leave detention, and it was over by now what was keeping him?

Bakura's voice rung from down the hall as he came running "Sorry I'm late, I was given a lecture about blowing up science labs. " he said with a smirk and Ryou only frowned, oh great, just what did Kaiba tell him? "Oh, hello Ryou, what's wrong? " he asked him and heard a low whimper escape Ryou's lips as he muttered out "Why, why didn't you just tell me we couldn't afford the apartment? We're, suppose to trust each other. " Bakura groaned, he guessed Ryou didn't take nicely to the news of moving in with Kaiba. "Ryou, you have school to worry about so I just took a job it was all fine-"

Ryou cut off his brother when Bakura was desperately trying to explain his reasons behind his 'Job'.

"It was not fine Bakura! You could've been excelling in your classes and coming to school with me, I missed you showing up. Being worried if you were ill because of not coming for months on end. " Bakura sighed, did Kaiba tell him about his job? Would Ryou hate him if he knew of the deed he did to scrape cash together?

"Worst of all, Bakura you weren't thinking about your health at all. Just what were you doing out in the streets? " Ryou had some anger in his voice but still there was a calm collected look about him. "You told him what I was doing you bloody punk rich ass-" he was silenced from his insults when Kaiba rolled his eyes and spoke "I haven't told him what it was, just that it was in the streets. That's your job to tell him. Be honest with your brother, he obviously cares about you. " Kaiba could tell just from talking to the boy for a few minutes that he deeply cared for Bakura's well-being.

Bakura sighed, and looked Ryou in the eyes and began "Well, Ryou, my job choice wasn't the best, a mere bloody high school education and still being in it, limits it. " Ryou just stared and waited for his brother to continue "My job Ryou, well I was paying our rent with sexual favors. " Ryou's eyes widened so this is what he was doing when he went out for his 'Job' he shook his head, how could Bakura do that without telling him the rent was high he'd have never allowed him to do so if he knew.

"Bakura.. promise me something will you? Promise me you'll never do something without my consent, or at least letting me know what's going on. I worry about you, and don't wish for you to ever degrade yourself for me. " Bakura sighed, he guessed he would've told Ryou, but he hadn't known exactly how at the time, but he'd promise his brother with some exceptions of things he'd keep between himself. "Fine, I promise though you don't get to know when I'm ruining Yugi and his brother's school hours. " He said with a smirk which Ryou complied with because after all he wouldn't dream of changing Bakura.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I realize I forgot to post this yesterday, oh well. Thiefshipping mentioning.. don't fret Antagoshipping will eventually happen, I promise once I start writing this fic again since this was the last chapter I had lying around that was already written, I make no promises that it'll be soon or not though, but we'll see. Mew once again looked over my work so should be alright. **

* * *

Kaiba stared impatiently at his watch and began "Ahem, if you two are done, shouldn't we head to your apartment and gather your things? " Kaiba asked, as the two albino twins had got caught up in some heart to heart talk. "Oh, yes, of course. It's for the best, I'd hate for Bakura to start doing such a terrible job again just for us to keep that apartment. It isn't even that nice really. " Kaiba just assumed Ryou was looking at the bright side of things, he didn't really care where they lived honestly.

"Bakura what about you? This is your choice to. " Ryou said with concern, to be sure it was something they both agreed on. "I don't care, I already knew about this and agreed before. I'm gladly accepting Kaiba's offer for my own reasons. " It was mainly because he was tired of the clinginess of Marik it was cute when they were dating but they weren't so much as dating anymore and Bakura's 'job' had given Marik a reason for sex with him again.

Though, Bakura didn't mind just the two had a small falling out when Marik had started seeing someone else when he had first started his 'job'.

Except Marik and Duke didn't do anything other than the flirting which he had heard from Ryou he just trusted Marik less but who could ever keep their hands off that Egyptian?

"Bakura, the limo. You know the thing you should be getting inside of right now? " Kaiba said snapping Bakura from his thought process, he knew what a bloody limo was, pesky rich boy. "Right away your highness anything else with that? " Bakura snickered as he entered the back and took note of how Kaiba wasn't driving, though go figure, and he also noticed the roll of eyes he received for his response to Kaiba's concern.

Kaiba entered and slid in next to Bakura as Ryou sat next to Bakura on the right side. "You have your own chauffeur? " Ryou asked, trying to keep conversation going. Bakura's eyes just continued to wander around the limo taking into the surroundings of it all. The limo had reached a stop, Bakura hadn't noticed and slid to the left of where Kaiba was seated and ended up bumping his head into Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba glanced at Bakura but paid him no mind and coughed "This is your apartment?" Bakura guessed Ryou had told him.

Bakura had spaced out, most of the ride any who, and pulled his head away from Kaiba's shoulder and unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the limo as Ryou held the door open with a smile upon his face. "Gather, all your necessities and things of importance. " Kaiba said, as he followed Ryou and Bakura to the door as Ryou unlocked it.

"I don't really require much, just my clothes and my shampoo and a suitcase of my personal items. " Bakura stated and smirked "Though, I can't say the same for Ryou. " who was dragging some stuffed animals in a bag which Ryou just frowned to from the looks "W-what? I happen to like my beanie baby collection.. " Both Bakura and Kaiba stifled their laughter and quietly sat in the living room as Ryou continued to grab his belongings.

"So, Bakura you won't mind seeing Mokuba around occasionally will you? " What kind of question was this, he didn't mind at all, the Kaiba's were tolerable people.

Bakura shook his head "No, of course not no problem at all. " just why was the CEO trying to make small talk? "I'm looking forward to your two's stay. " Kaiba stated, Bakura shrugged, he couldn't tell if he was being nice or just giving him and Ryou general hospitality. Ryou continued passing through the room and grabbing different items off the shelves and placing them in suitcases and muttering over what he should bring and not bring after all they weren't coming back here.

Ryou finally stopped and placed four suitcases on the floor and smiled "I've finished packing. " Kaiba just glanced at the bags "Is that everything? " he asked as he stared at Ryou's two bags of plush toys and two suitcase of importance. "Yes, I hope it won't be an issue. " Ryou said with a smile which Kaiba just nodded his head in reply and lead the two back to the limo "I'll notify your landlord about your moving out." and with that, the three closed the door of the apartment and left a note that Kaiba had written personally.

The two brothers entered Kaiba's limo. "So, are we heading to your mansion now?" Bakura asked curiously, as he glanced around the outside of the moving limo.

Kaiba nodded his head "Yes, why do you ask? " Bakura shrugged, he figured Kaiba would try and take them somewhere and get them more comfortable with the new arrangements or some other fluffy friendly shit. Bakura then snickered slightly to himself at the idea of Kaiba doing something like that.

Kaiba, just glared and continued to stare at Bakura, he honestly found it was interesting to watch his change in facial expressions.

"Well, it's best if we go there first thing. So, I can personally show you the surroundings of the mansion so you don't get lost. " Kaiba said, as he stared at Ryou who was quietly fiddling with his fingers. "Oh, you have that many rooms in your mansion rich boy? What is it 642 rooms? " He said picking a random number off the top of his head, Kaiba just groaned, "No, there is twenty rooms tops. " Bakura still smirked "Isn't that just as close as 642? What do you even need twenty rooms for Kaiba? " Honestly, what the hell were they all used for? No one could need that many rooms.

Kaiba glared at the albino and huffed "Meeting rooms, my office rooms. Mokuba's room and then there is my room and a few guest rooms. Duel monster simulator room." He went on as he described the rooms he had and finally got to one that interested Bakura.

Kaiba coughed, "Oh and the Blue Eyes room. " Bakura tried to stifle his laughter but couldn't hold it back "Haha, wait, excuse me, a Blue eyes room? You dedicated a room, personally for the blue eyes white dragon card? " He snickered between saying some of the words which Kaiba simply groaned at and spoke "Yes, not as if I'm allowing you to ever step foot in it with that attitude. " Ryou looked up for a few moments and joined the conversation "A blue eyes room? A room dedicated to your favorite duel monster card? Why, I'd love to see it sometime. I know how you feel on dedication, mine is and always will be the change of hearts card."

Bakura had finally stopped laughing and held his hands up and shouted toward Ryou "No, don't go there Ryou the dragons will pierce your little soul with their blue eyes! Ahaha!" He said breaking into a fit of laughter again.

Kaiba just shook his head in an annoyed way, he could already tell with the two of them staying with him he wouldn't be bored. Bakura did always have a way of entertaining and changing things up with people, though Kaiba did never bother to get to know him till now, and even now, he still didn't know too much about Bakura, he'd have to fix that.


End file.
